


Lack of a Father

by charmed_seconds



Series: A King and His Warlock [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just a bastard in the noble’s eyes. No matter what station he held, because his mother didn’t bare a ring on her finger, he was never worthy of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of a Father

“I’m sorry, but…how did you fool the King?”

            Merlin froze in the hallway, his body taut with tension and nervousness as he heard a visiting Lord approach him. The man’s footsteps echoed  on the cobblestone surrounding them. Soon, a white-haired man stood in front of him; slightly unfocused eyes settled on him.

            “Well?”

            Merlin raised an eyebrow, “What was your question again, sir?”

            “How did you fool the King?”

            “Fool the King in what?” Merlin inquired.

            The Lord smirked, “In thinking that a Bastard like you could advise the King.”

            Merlin flinched as if slapped. “I believe you should go lay down, sir. You’ve obviously been far too deep into your cups.”

            The Lord leaned back and laughed. “You failed to answer my question. How did you, a whore’s child, fool the King into allowing you into standing beside him.”

            Merlin sneered, “My mother was no whore, I suggest you shut up.”

            “Such crudeness,” tsked the Lord, “I’m sure the King will realize his mistake and find a more…worthy sorcerer elsewhere.”

            Merlin watched as the man turned and stumbled back to the throne room. Merlin sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair before turning around, his head bowed and his mood turned sour. When he reached his newly appointed chambers, Merlin quickly slid off the thick dark blue robes that Arthur got – and forced him – to wear. Left in only a white tunic and black breeches, Merlin settled on the window sill and gazed out; looking at Camelot and his future.

            His temple rest on his window, his thoughts far away; back to his simple life in Ealdor. He was nothing more than a farm hand for his mother and other villagers. He harbored a deep secret from them all, but he had the comfort of his mother and the house to do his magic; Hunith always glad –abate slightly apprehensive – when Merlin would show her a new trick.

            Now, seven years since he’s left the ordinary life, he sat here, rings on his fingers from the King, along with an amulet from the Lady Morgana, elegant robes and the title of Lord Advisor to the King and Court Sorcerer. He was no longer Merlin of Ealdor. He was now Lord Merlin of Camelot. He had numerous responsibilities that no longer required cleaning Arthur’s sword or armor.

            “On the night of your public coronation, you’re wallowing in your chambers. Apparently you’re intelligence hasn’t gotten any better since we’ve first met.”

            Merlin rolled his eyes but didn’t rise up to the usual banter. He heard Arthur sigh before he heard the door being locked and approaching footsteps. He felt Arthur sit behind him, the lithe sorcerer leaning back, his eyes never leaving the kingdom outside the window.

            “What did Alinari say to you?” he heard Arthur whisper.

            Merlin merely shook his head.

            “You’re not a bastard, nor are you fooling me.”

            “Why did you ask if you heard?”

            Arthur shrugged. Merlin frowned and finally broke his gaze from Camelot to look at his hands. A single silver ring still decorated his right ring hand; his other ones littered the table. Appearance was everything in the court life. He had to appear wealthy and act as if he was born with noble blood.  Two things he was not.

            “It’s always haunted me. Plagued me.” Merlin whispered, “When I was young, I never understood why children weren’t allowed to play with me. Why parents would steer them away. I thought it was my magic; but…no one knew about that.”

            “Eventually, I heard faint whispers. Bastard. Father came and went. Whore of a mother. I went back and asked my mom. I was nine when I was told that just because my father never married my mother. That my father left to save our lives that I would be looked down upon with scorn. I, a child that had no say in being born, was going to be lower than a serf.”

            “The worse thing was the loneliness. Will was the only one that was around; just because our mothers were friends since childhood. Soon, I was the bastard child of Ealdor. The child no one was allowed to play with. To talk with. I had no future. Blacksmith, Tailors, no one wanted to apprentice me; because I was a bastard. No farmers wanted to let me work for them. My mum was a baker and a basic healer. No one would buy bread from me, so no luck there. That’s when my mum decided to send me to Camelot, hoping that if I kept that I was a bastard secret that I would have a future.”

            Arthur tightened his grasp around Merlin’s waist, “I’m…sorry. We both know that your father was a brave man. Just because he wasn’t married to your mother doesn’t make you less of who you are. He loved you both, dearly, that’s all that matters.”

            “Arthur, you appointed a bastard child as your advisor and Court Sorcerer, this won’t look good.”

            “I don’t care,’ Arthur pressed, “You’re Merlin. Son of Hunith and Balinor. If its anyone’s fault that you’re classified as a bastard, it was my father. He was the one that pushed Balinor into hiding.”

            “So you’re doing this in guilt.”

            “No. I’m doing this because I know you’re capable of doing this job.” Arthur reaffirmed, “Don’t let the words of the nobles hang on you. Yes, your parents were never wed. Yes, you’re a sorcerer. Yes, you are of commoner blood.” Arthur leaned forward so he could look at Merlin’s face, “But you’re also smart…when you want to be. Wise…when you want to be. You will bring change into the court, a change that is needed.”

            Merlin closed his eyes, “Even when you attempting to cheer me up, you manage to weasel in some insults. Remind me to never let you talk someone off the ledge.”

            Arthur chuckle. Gently, he pecked Merlin’s lips. “Your father was a great man; and I know that in a heartbeat, he would’ve married your mother.”

            Merlin bowed his head but nodded, “Yeah.”

            “So, in reality sense, you’re not a bastard, just a surprise that came early,” Arthur said, winking, “Couldn’t you have waited a few years to be born?”

            “Yes Arthur, I dictated when I was born. Yep. Baby me. Chose the exact time to be born.”

            Arthur laughed, “Come on, love. We need to sleep. Even with wine in their systems, the old bags will be up early in the morning.”

            Merlin chuckled but stood up with Arthur. Reaching out, he grasped Arthur’s hand. “Thanks.”

            Arthur grinned and pulled him close. A soft kiss on the top of the head said everything that needed to be said. 


End file.
